Valentine's On the Rocks
by Fighting4you
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and no one likes to be alone.


**So here's a one maybe two shot (depending on reviews) for Valentine's Day! I thought this up at work today so I apologize if it's not that great! Also I haven't gotten a chance to read everyone's story so if anyone has one similar to this I apologize I honestly got this idea randomly at work. **

**But enjoy and if yall want more, ya gotta let me know! :) **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

She sat at the bar sipping her Jameson on the rocks. She looked around the bar at all the joyous couples and happy people mingling together. She hated everyone who was smiling, laughing, and just plain out having a fun time. Shaking her red curls out of her face she took another sip of her Jameson.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked.

The red head bit her cheek and glared at the handsome man. "Try rough week."

She looked down at her empty rocks glass and held it up "double please" and she set it back down on the bar rail. He grabbed her glass with a smile and refilled her drink.

"This one's on me please."

A petite brunette yelled to the bar tender over the loud rock music. She leaned up against the bar rail staring at the red head until she turned and made eye contact with her.

"Thanks" she said with no emotion and then turned away.

"Is anyone sitting here?" the brunette asked taking a seat without waiting for a response.

"Looks like you are now." The red head said taking a sip of her new drink.  
"I'll take a beer please, and two shots of Tequila."

Once her order was set in front of her she slid one of the shots to the red head.

"I don't mix my liquors."

The brunette laughed. "So, you're seriously going to turn down free alcohol?"

Red looked at the brunette through her peripheral vision then grabbed the shot and lifted it up to cheers it with the brunette.

"The names Beca" the brunette said as she clanked the shot glass together with the redheads and they both took their shot and slammed their shot glasses down on the bar rail.

"Chloe" the red head stated after the chills and after shock of the tequila went away.

"So why are you here on Valentine's Day all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at some fancy restaurant doin it up the right way?"

Chloe fidgeted in her seat.

"My girlfriend and I are fighting right now, as if you should know."

Her statement came out in an angry hiss making it known she didn't want to talk about it. The brunette smiled and took a couple swigs of beer

"Why are you fighting?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and took a big gulp of her drink. The red head turned in her seat and looked at the brunette with an angry look on her face.  
"Beca since you are for some odd reason on a need to know, my girlfriend doesn't believe in Valentine's Day and I happen to love it."

Chloe took another gulp of her drink and Beca raised a had to get another round of shots for the two.

"I asked her what we were doing for the day and she said nothing because she didn't believe in it. I got mad we exchanged a few words, went to bed like nothing happened. In the morning I asked her if we still were doing nothing and her answer was the same, so after work instead of going home I came here to my favorite bar" she sighed "it was where we had our first kiss after we won nationals."

She started to turn in her chair to face the bar again but stopped and turned back to Beca "and I'd like to be here ALONE." She said as her face was mere inches away from the brunettes face.

When Chloe turned all the way back around she finished her drink and then got off the stool. She lifted the shot glass of tequila to her mouth and took it like a champ. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the ladies room."

She turned on her heels and headed for the bathroom using the wall a few times for support.

Beca watched the red head the entire way to the bathroom then pulled out some cash from her pocket and paid both tabs and left a nice tip. She hurried up and made her way into the bathroom. She made it just in time when she seen the red head slowly emerging from the handicap stall. Beca quickly rushed over, shoving the red head back into the stall and locking the door. Making her moves quick and precise she pinned the red head to the smooth wall.

"OH MY…." The red head was quickly cut off by Beca's lips to hers.

Even though Beca was smaller she was pretty strong and made sure she grabbed the red heads hands and pinned them to the wall at her sides. The brunette pulled her lips from the red heads.

"What the fuck Beca!?"

Beca laughed "Are you serious?...I can't believe….you seriously….thought that …..I wasn't going to …." She got out between kisses to Chloe's neck "take my beautiful…..sexy…amazing girlfriend out for Valentine's Day." Beca moved to the other side of her neck leaving kisses while she spoke and making Chloe's eyes close as she took in all the senses.

"When I know how much …..she loves….Valentine's Day?!"

Beca bit down on Chloe's neck an sucked leaving a mark that was very noticeable as Chloe whimpered.

"I'm …" Once again Chloe was cut off by Beca.  
"You have known me long enough….dated me long enough…to know that…" Beca moved to Chloe's collar bone "….anything my baby wants….I mean anything….my baby gets" and she bit down and sucked again leaving another obvious mark and pushing her body more into Chloe's gaining a louder whimper from her.

Beca lifted her head and smiled at Chloe. She brought both of her hands up to get lost in the red heads curly mane and brought their foreheads together.

"Baby look at me."

Chloe bit her lip and slowly looked up to meet Beca's loving gaze. The red heads face turned a darker shade of red as she felt ashamed for not going home after work. Beca let go of Chloe's hands and brought her fingers to rest in the waist band of Chloe's tight form fitting black dress pants.

Beca couldn't be mad at Chloe for not going home because really it was her fault for not just telling her it was a surprise. She just didn't want her to know about anything and didn't plan on Chloe getting as upset as she did.

"Maybe my approach to wanting to make sure you were surprised was very wrong" Beca stated with a grin. "I didn't want you to know that I had something really big…and romantic planned for you. I love how excited you get when you are thoroughly surprised. I went about it the wrong way and I'm sorry."

"Me too" Chloe whispered as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Beca wiped the tear away and gave Chloe a soft kiss. "Baby, why are you crying?"

Chloe let out an exhausted breath "Well first off I'm a little drunk…..and I just feel like an idiot for thinking the way I did about you, thinking you were really not going to take us out…and for not coming home. I'm sorry." A few more tears fell from Chloe's eyes as she gave Beca a weak smile.

"We both messed up baby, so don't worry about it anymore; I should have told you it was a surprise."

Beca leaned up and pressed her lips to Chloe's again. The kiss lingered and turned into a deep passionate kiss filled with a fiery need for one another.

Both pulled away breathlessly. Panting Chloe brought her hand to Beca's cheek "Let's go home and we can make up Valentine's Day to each other all night long…..I'm off tomorrow" the red head said with a mischievous smile.

Beca shook her head and smiled wide. "I love the way you think baby girl."

She sat at the bar sipping her Jameson on the rocks. She looked around the bar at all the joyous couples and happy people mingling together. She hated everyone who was smiling, laughing, and just plain out having a fun time. Shaking her red curls out of her face she took another sip of her Jameson.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked.

The red head bit her cheek and glared at the handsome man. "Try rough week."

She looked down at her empty rocks glass and held it up "double please" and she set it back down on the bar rail. He grabbed her glass with a smile and refilled her drink.

"This one's on me please."

A petite brunette yelled to the bar tender over the loud rock music. She leaned up against the bar rail staring at the red head until she turned and made eye contact with her.

"Thanks" she said with no emotion and then turned away.

"Is anyone sitting here?" the brunette asked taking a seat without waiting for a response.

"Looks like you are now." The red head said taking a sip of her new drink.  
"I'll take a beer please, and two shots of Tequila."

Once her order was set in front of her she slid one of the shots to the red head.

"I don't mix my liquors."

The brunette laughed. "So, you're seriously going to turn down free alcohol?"

Red looked at the brunette through her peripheral vision then grabbed the shot and lifted it up to cheers it with the brunette.

"The names Beca" the brunette said as she clanked the shot glass together with the redheads and they both took their shot and slammed their shot glasses down on the bar rail.

"Chloe" the red head stated after the chills and after shock of the tequila went away.

"So why are you here on Valentine's Day all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at some fancy restaurant doin it up the right way?"

Chloe fidgeted in her seat.

"My girlfriend and I are fighting right now, as if you should know."

Her statement came out in an angry hiss making it known she didn't want to talk about it. The brunette smiled and took a couple swigs of beer

"Why are you fighting?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and took a big gulp of her drink. The red head turned in her seat and looked at the brunette with an angry look on her face.  
"Beca since you are for some odd reason on a need to know, my girlfriend doesn't believe in Valentine's Day and I happen to love it."

Chloe took another gulp of her drink and Beca raised a had to get another round of shots for the two.

"I asked her what we were doing for the day and she said nothing because she didn't believe in it. I got mad we exchanged a few words, went to bed like nothing happened. In the morning I asked her if we still were doing nothing and her answer was the same, so after work instead of going home I came here to my favorite bar" she sighed "it was where we had our first kiss after we won nationals."

She started to turn in her chair to face the bar again but stopped and turned back to Beca "and I'd like to be here ALONE." She said as her face was mere inches away from the brunettes face.

When Chloe turned all the way back around she finished her drink and then got off the stool. She lifted the shot glass of tequila to her mouth and took it like a champ. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the ladies room."

She turned on her heels and headed for the bathroom using the wall a few times for support.

Beca watched the red head the entire way to the bathroom then pulled out some cash from her pocket and paid both tabs and left a nice tip. She hurried up and made her way into the bathroom. She made it just in time when she seen the red head slowly emerging from the handicap stall. Beca quickly rushed over, shoving the red head back into the stall and locking the door. Making her moves quick and precise she pinned the red head to the smooth wall.

"OH MY…." The red head was quickly cut off by Beca's lips to hers.

Even though Beca was smaller she was pretty strong and made sure she grabbed the red heads hands and pinned them to the wall at her sides. The brunette pulled her lips from the red heads.

"What the fuck Beca!?"

Beca laughed "Are you serious?...I can't believe….you seriously….thought that …..I wasn't going to …." She got out between kisses to Chloe's neck "take my beautiful…..sexy…amazing girlfriend out for Valentine's Day." Beca moved to the other side of her neck leaving kisses while she spoke and making Chloe's eyes close as she took in all the senses.

"When I know how much …..she loves….Valentine's Day?!"

Beca bit down on Chloe's neck an sucked leaving a mark that was very noticeable as Chloe whimpered.

"I'm …" Once again Chloe was cut off by Beca.  
"You have known me long enough….dated me long enough…to know that…" Beca moved to Chloe's collar bone "….anything my baby wants….I mean anything….my baby gets" and she bit down and sucked again leaving another obvious mark and pushing her body more into Chloe's gaining a louder whimper from her.

Beca lifted her head and smiled at Chloe. She brought both of her hands up to get lost in the red heads curly mane and brought their foreheads together.

"Baby look at me."

Chloe bit her lip and slowly looked up to meet Beca's loving gaze. The red heads face turned a darker shade of red as she felt ashamed for not going home after work. Beca let go of Chloe's hands and brought her fingers to rest in the waist band of Chloe's tight form fitting black dress pants.

Beca couldn't be mad at Chloe for not going home because really it was her fault for not just telling her it was a surprise. She just didn't want her to know about anything and didn't plan on Chloe getting as upset as she did.

"Maybe my approach to wanting to make sure you were surprised was very wrong" Beca stated with a grin. "I didn't want you to know that I had something really big…and romantic planned for you. I love how excited you get when you are thoroughly surprised. I went about it the wrong way and I'm sorry."

"Me too" Chloe whispered as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Beca wiped the tear away and gave Chloe a soft kiss. "Baby, why are you crying?"

Chloe let out an exhausted breath "Well first off I'm a little drunk…..and I just feel like an idiot for thinking the way I did about you, thinking you were really not going to take us out…and for not coming home. I'm sorry." A few more tears fell from Chloe's eyes as she gave Beca a weak smile.

"We both messed up baby, so don't worry about it anymore; I should have told you it was a surprise."

Beca leaned up and pressed her lips to Chloe's again. The kiss lingered and turned into a deep passionate kiss filled with a fiery need for one another.

Both pulled away breathlessly. Panting Chloe brought her hand to Beca's cheek "Let's go home and we can make up Valentine's Day to each other all night long…..I'm off tomorrow" the red head said with a mischievous smile.

Beca shook her head and smiled wide. "I love the way you think baby girl."


End file.
